I Loved Her First
by devilssmile666
Summary: It's Grissom's daughter's wedding and Grissom makes it clear to her husband that he should take care of her, because the husband isn't the only one that cares for her. Grissomcentric, Songfic


I LOVED HER FIRST

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of the characters. The song in this fic is _I Loved Her First_ by Heartland.

**Summary:** It is Grissom's daughter's wedding, and he makes it clear to her husband that he should take care of her, because her husband is not the only one who loves her.

**Rating: **K+ just because I'm paranoid.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Grissom sighed as he watched his daughter dance with her new husband. They were both smiling at each other and looking into each other's eyes. Sara noticed him and put her arm around him. He looked down at her and said, "I can't believe my baby's all grown up."

"I know," she whispered. "It seems like just yesterday that we were bringing Hayley home from the hospital.

"They're so happy together," Grissom said.

The two finally stopped dancing and came over to Grissom and Sara. Grissom walked up to his daughter's husband and said, "Hey, Mark, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure," he responded. "I'll be right back, baby," he added to his new wife, Hayley.

He followed Grissom outside, and Mark asked, "What do you want to talk about, Mr. Grissom?"

"My daughter," he answered.

"Um, okay."

"I used to be the only man for her, before you came along," he started. "She always told me that I was the number one dad in the whole world. I would tell her she was the number one daughter in the world...and that she was my world. I'm just trying to say, be careful with my little girl. Time really does change everything, but as people always say, life must go on. I'm not going to stand in your way of becoming a family."

"I love her, and held her before you did. Hayley will always be in my heart, even though she has you now. I knew that I would love her unconditionally ever since the nurses at the hospital placed her in my arms and when she first smiled up at me. I prayed every day that she'd find someone to love her, but now that it's happening, it's really hard to give her away."

"I can't quite understand how little kid that I once knew, turned into that beautiful woman you married. I read her stories and fairytales before I tucked her into bed every night. When she first brought you home for dinner that one night, I _knew_ that I'd be here some day."

"Right now you may not know what I'm telling you...but one day when a little miracle smiles at you, laughs with you, or hugs you, you'll know what I'm going through right now. So, just make sure you treat her right and with respect, because you're not the only one who cares for her. I loved her before you...remember that."

"Yes, sir...I will sir," he said.

"Good, let's go back inside and find you're wife," said Grissom with a smile.

The two men walked inside and saw Sara talking with Hayley.

"Be careful with Mark...men's hearts' aren't something to mess with," warned Sara.

"I'll be careful with him, Mom...I promise."

"Hey, Hayley," said Grissom.

"Hi Daddy," she said.

He gave her a hug and said, "This is a beautiful wedding."

She smiled and said, "You ready to dance with me, Dad?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," he said, and he led her to the dance floor.

The wedding ended late that night, and Grissom walked his daughter to her car where Mark was waiting. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you sweetheart," he whispered.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said.

He helped her into the car, and they drove away. He sighed and said to his wife, "She isn't mine anymore."

"Yes, she is," Sara responded. "She'll always be yours."

_Look at two of you dancin' that way_

_Lost in the moment, and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me, just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything, life must go on_

_I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart_

_Will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you some day_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckled-faced kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairytales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart_

_Will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you some day_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm goin' through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_


End file.
